Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town
Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Rankin Bass crossover made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A mailman named Special Delivery "S.D." Kluger (voiced by and bearing resemblance to Fred Astaire) is introduced after a newsreel prologue narrated by Paul Frees, telling the viewers how children around the world are preparing for the arrival of Santa Claus. When his snowmobile/mail truck breaks down, he tells the story of Santa Claus, answering the children's letters to Santa. The story begins in the gloomy city of Sombertown, ruled by the ill-tempered Burgermeister Meisterburger (voiced by the late Paul Frees). A baby arrives on his doorstep with a name tag reading "Claus" and note requesting that the Burgermeister raise the child. He then orders his lawkeeper Grimsley (also voiced by Paul Frees) to take the baby to the "Orphan Asylum". On the way there, a gust of wind blows both sled and baby to the mountain of the Whispering Winds, where the animals hide him from the Winter Warlock (voiced by Keenan Wynn), a powerful and malevolant wizard who dislikes tresspassers. The animals then take him to an Elfish family by the name of Kringle. Led by Tanta Kringle (voiced by Joan Gardner), the elf queen, they adopt the baby and name him "Kris". A few years later, Kris hopes to restore the Kringle family as the "First Toymakers to the King". When Kris is old enough, he volunteers to deliver the elves' toys to Sombertown. Meanwhile, after tripping on a toy duck (thus breaking his ankle or "funny bone", as his doctor puts it), the Burgermeister forcefully outlaws all toys in the town, and declares that anyone found possessing a toy will be arrested and thrown in the dungeon, until his injured pride recovers. On his way to Sombertown, Kris meets a lost penguin whom he names Topper. In the town, he offers toys to two slaved children washing their stockings by a water fountain. He is stopped by Miss Jessica (voiced by Robie Lester), their lovely teacher, but she softens toward Kris when he offers her a china doll as a "peace offering". As Kris gives more toys, the Burgermeister arrives, and Kris gives him a yo-yo. The Burgermeister at first happily plays with it recalling as a child how he was an ace with the yo yo, but when Grimsley reminds him of breaking his own law, the tricked Burgermeister orders Kris' capture. As Kris and Topper return to the Kringles, the Winter Warlock captures them. But when Kris gives him a toy train as a present, his heart melts and befriends Kris. To repay him, he reunites Kris with Jessica, who informs him that the Burgermeister has destroyed all the toys and the children now request new ones. When the Burgermeister hears that Kris means to bring more toys, he orders all doors and windows to be locked before their houses are searched. Kris enters through the chimneys, and the children hang their stockings by the fireplace to conceal the toys therein. After this, the Burgermeister sets a trap for Kris as he makes another delivery, and thus captures the Kringles, Topper, and Winter. Jessica pleads with the Burgermeister to release her friends, but he refuses, and Jessica realized that the whole town was against her went to the dungeon and requests Winter to break everyone out, but Winter refuses, on grounds of having little magic except some feed corn enabling reindeer to fly. With the reindeer's help, the Kringles, Kris, Topper, and Winter escape, enraging the Burgermeister. After months as an outlaw from the Burgermeister and Grimsley, Kris returns to the woods, where he grows a beard as a disguise. After Tanta suggests that he return to his birth name of "Claus" for safety, Kris marries Jessica. After the ceremony, the group travels to the North Pole to build their own castle and workshop. Kris, however, still has to travel by night because he is still considered an outlaw to deliver toys to children. Eventually, the Meisterburgers died off and fell out of power. After their laws were abolished, the Somebertown townspeople began looking up to Kris, who, as the years pass, grows older and becomes Santa Claus. Santa decides to limit his journeys to one night a year and he and Jessica (Now Mrs. Claus) suggest Christmas Eve, the holiest night of the year (AKA "The Night of Profound Love"). Before Santa leaves, Winter informs him that now that he has his magic powers working again, he can guarantee the world a white Christmas. After explaining Santa's true meaning, Kluger remembers that he still has to deliver Santa his letters and leaves for the North Pole, joined by Topper, Winter, the Kringles, and a parade of children singing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" during the credits. At the end, Santa steps out of his castle and waves to the viewers. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, Ash and his friends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot's Grandparents, Spongebob and his friends, the Street Sharks, Stan and his friends (from South Park), Ronald McDonald and his friends, Leader Dog and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, the Penguins of Madagascar, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Doc Brown, Godzilla, Yakko and his siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Max Goof, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Stacey, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, the Oliver & Company gang, Baloo the bear, Bagheera, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Napoleon, Birdo, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Wishbone, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, the M&M's gang, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Aladar and his family, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Ancient Minister and his family, Jessie, James, Meowth, the Crime Empire, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain, Panic, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Pinky and the Brain, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Sideshow Bob and his family, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rascoe, Desotto, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Shere Khan, Kaa, Lavernia, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Dr. Blowhole, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Plankton, Hexxus, Wile E. Coyote, Queen La, Father, the Delightful Children and Cree Lincoln will guest star in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Ren and Stimpy. *This film will be dedicated in loving memory of Mickey Rooney, Paul Frees, and Fred Astaire. *This film is inspired by Daniel Esposito's classic film Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Mickey Rooney